War on Drugs
The War on Drugs is a war that much like the War on Christmas, we can NOT afford to loose. It ranks as the most expensive war in history, ahead of the War on Terror, but its worth it! These stoned slackers hate us for are freedom, and they must be imprisoned at great expense to us, like are Founding Fathers intended. History The phrase was first coined by Richard Nixon, who decided that since the Vietnam War was going so well, we might as well have another war. The war really began to kick in high gear under Ronald Reagan, and drug addicts everywhere soon were introduced firsthand to the words of William Sherman, War is Hell. We knew we had to weed these people out of society, and what better place for them then prison. These people keep relapsing again and agan, jail is the only option. War under Obama Under Obama the drug czar has called to an end to the War. Yet another of Obamas policys that will only send America down the can. I bust my a@@ all week and Obama keeps taking my freedom. He takes my freedom to keep my money and instead cracks down on the top brackets taxing me into a blivian. He takes my freedom to drive my rolls royce and instead says I need to buy some hybrid to keep methane out of the atmosfere (those things dont even reach a top speed of 70). Hes taking my freedom to not be around terrorists and there coconspirators by empyting Guantanomo Bay. And now hes taking my freedom to not be around drugs. What an ass. Id be lieing if I said I liked the guy to begin with, but this is to much. This will eventually mushroom into white slavery and it must stop NOW. I will NOT be a white salve. I am a MAN and MEN like me are standing up everwhere saying we are NOT an animal, where mad as hell and where NOT going to take it anymore. This is why Sarah Palin is going to wipe the floor with Obama in 2012. She doesnt believe in crap like evolution or taking the pill. Pope pium X or w/e his name is would be proud. She has executive experience, energizes the free base who just wants to be free, and she is an angel. Dusting Obama will be no problem for her, oh and tell the rest of the dems that there gone to, k? Enough of this bipartisian crap weve been doing for 20 years. We are NOT bi. We are STRAIGHT. Oh and speaking of being straight and Obama taking are freedom, lets also mention that under Obama gays who wanna marry, wanna join the Armed Forces and wanna not be victims of hate crimes will be allowed to do so. This guy really hates freedom. Criticisms Currently there are no criticisms of the War on Drugs. Except for the fact that almost everything about it is a complete failure and a waste of money. Also, the person who created this wiki is a dumbass, and if you are here for any reason other than laughing at this stupididy, then I suggest you leave, lest the human race be poisoned further by bad grammar and fascist ideas. Quotes "When it comes to drugs its JUST. DONT. USE." - students of Bayside High